


Keep calm and kill zombies.

by Fede_nella_Luna



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Crack, ENJOY IT, Gen, and zombies, just for fun
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-28
Updated: 2014-05-28
Packaged: 2018-01-26 22:26:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1704788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fede_nella_Luna/pseuds/Fede_nella_Luna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Apocalisse zombie e un po' di sano divertimento. Flash-fic crack senza alcuna trama, con un po' di allegria e tante teste mozzate.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep calm and kill zombies.

**Author's Note:**

> Con gli esami alle porte e una tesina da scrivere (in poco tempo e neanche una riga buttata giù) il mio cervello ha deciso di scaricare lo stress iniziando a scrivere storie senza senso né vera trama. Questa è la prima delle due (l’altra è un po’ più lunga e la farò betare) ed è solo ed esclusivamente per farsi due risate :D è cortissima, quindi niente di che, spero almeno di farvi divertire un po’ :) nata da una discussione con Illucesco sugli zombie, il pov è tutto di Scott ;) ah, l’autobus la mattina <3 Buona lettura e a presto, L.
> 
> P.S: i personaggi ahimè non mi appartengono, scrivo per pura pazzia e divertimento e per non uccidere qualcuno… *vorrebbe un paio di zombie sottomano per sfogare rabbia e stress*

**Keep calm and kill zombies**

 

Scott decapitò l'ennesima testa grugnendo. Gli artigli erano talmente intrisi di sangue che neanche ci pensava più a ripurli. Disgustato, andò a cercare il suo branco, disperso in quel marasma di corpi senza testa. Dopo tutte le creature sovrannaturali che avevano affrontato, rimaneva ancora dell'opinione che gli zombie fossero quelli che odiava di più. Per lui non avevano senso, non avevano scopo e puzzavano in maniera assurda. Stiles invece si stava divertendo come un pazzo, felice che uno dei suoi videogiochi fosse diventato realtà e l'Alfa doveva ammettere che si era dimostrato particolarmente abile con un'accetta in mano.

Nonostante il disgusto che provava per quegli esseri, non poteva non notare che Allison era parecchio sexy mentre li decapitava con i suoi pugnali, e Kira non era da meno con la sua katana; quando le due combattevano in coppia, schiena contro schiena, Scott non riusciva a distogliere lo sguardo da loro. E poi c'era Isaac, felice quasi quanto Stiles, che staccava teste con un sorriso sulle labbra, contento come un bambino con il suo giocattolo preferito (il cuore dell'Alfa si riempì di gioia nel vederlo così spensierato). Erika e Boyd erano un team perfetto, uno bloccava e l'altra tagliava, a turno. Derek sembrava avere un conto in sospeso con ognuno di quei poveri corpi, decapitandoli con ferocia (Scott pensava fosse un ottimo modo per liberare la rabbia repressa). Lydia comandava a bacchetta Cora e Jackson, indicando dove e come colpire, senza neanche sporcarsi per un momento le mani o i vestiti.

Peter inizialmente si era rifiutato di combattere quelli che definiva 'Fratelli non-morti' ma Chris gli aveva puntato una pistola alla testa minacciandolo: "O la loro testa o la tua, DECIDI." L'ex-Alfa aveva accettato, lanciando uno sguardo malizioso al cacciatore "Ci sono altri modi in cui potremmo usare quella pistola, caro" e questa sua uscita gli era quasi valsa una pallottola da parte del cacciatore, ma Peter era corso via a far saltare qualche testa prima che accadesse.

Lo Sceriffo, aiutato da Melissa e da Parish, stava facendo un lavoro egregio nel ripulire la sua città, mormorando di tanto in tanto "Giusto gli zombie ci mancavano".

Per ultimi, con un'aria zen indissolubile, venivano il dottor Deaton, insieme a sua sorella Marin, seguiti da Danny, che condivideva il loro stile di combattimento tranquillo e letale.

D'altronde, era una vita che il ragazzo aspettava di indossare quella maglia nella giusta occasione.


End file.
